duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Home Video Halloween Movies (1999) Promo (Duchess Productions Style)
A promo of Warner Home Video Halloween Movies in 1999. Transcript: * (Bubbles Looking Through the Bedroom) * (Arnold Jumps into Ralphie's Arms) * (Taran Gasps) * (Ash, Misty, and Brock in the Haunted House) * (Fu-Fu Flying in the Wind) * Narrator: It's that time of year, and you know what that means. * Bubbles: It's the Boogeyman! * (The Peanuts Gang Running from Monsters) * (Tigger in a Skeleton Costume) * (Shrek Characters Doing the Thriller Dance) * (Velma, Fred, and Daphne Being Blown in the Wind) * (Wallace as a Wererabbit) * Narrator: Get ready for the spookiest collection of video you've ever seen, tantalizing tales from master storytellers like Steven Spielberg, and Jim Henson. * George Shrinks: Gangway! * (Ichabod Crane in the Woods) * (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy Go Inside the House) * Narrator: Spooktacular special effects and spell-minding visual magic. * (Sally Shrieks) * (Bubbles is Scared) * Narrator: Get ready for the unexpected. * Shrek: Oh, no! Not this! Not dancing! * (Sheegwa Looks at the Ceiling) * (Pokemon Title Card): Pokemon. * Ash Ketchum: I'll just save the mask 'till next years' Halloween. * (Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Title Card): Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. * Ben Ravencroft: In my wildest dreams, I could never have imagined such an imposing creature. * (Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! Title Card): Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too!. * (Tigger Gasps): Night'll be fallin' any minute now. And I still haven't pulled up any warm up tricks. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! * Winnie the Pooh: But, Tigger, we can go yet. * Tigger: What do you mean? Halloween night won't last all day, and we gotta be ready for it. * (The Black Cauldron Title Card): The Black Cauldron. * Taran: Are you coming? * Gurgi: Me? Go in there? Oh, no, no, no. It's a terrible place. * (Thriller Title Card): Thriller Night. * Puss in Boots: Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'all's neighborhood. And whosoever shall be found without the soul for getting down must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver, for no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller. * (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Title Card): The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. * (The Lonesome Ghosts Title Card): The Lonesome Ghosts. * (Sally Shakes Linus Tell Him He Owes Her Restitution) * (The Class Going to the Bus) * Narrator: It's weird and wild fun for the whole family. Don't miss out. Collect them today. * (10 Halloween Movies Appear) * Narrator: Great Halloween movies from Warner Home Video. * (Ichabod Eats the Egg with Pepper on it) * (The Girls Go to Sleep) * Narrator: The most wicked treat of all. * (The Headless Horseman Throws his Head) * (Duchess Productions' Title Card) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Magic School Bus (In the Haunted House; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Pokemon (The Tower of Terror; @1997 OLM) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Fraidy Cats; @2001-2002 PBS) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (@1966 Paramount) * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (@1996 Disney) * Thriller Night (@2011 DreamWorks) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 DreamWorks/Aardman) * George Shrinks (The Ghost of Shrinks Manor; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * The Lonesome Ghosts (@1937 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to Eli Wages, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd. Category:Promos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript